


Rise of the Miraculous

by Sawdust_15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawdust_15/pseuds/Sawdust_15
Summary: Two years after defeating Despayr, everything has changed. Scarlett and Kaden face their own villain in the city of Los Angeles and with a new threat in their city, they are going to need all the help they can get..





	1. Two years later..

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't read my first series, BlueJay: The Awaking of Despayr, this is the second story to that storyline :)

It has been two years since Scarlett left Paris. Kaden and Scarlett graduated high school and are now living in a apartment together. At day Scarlett is an intern for the one of the most successful magazine in American.

Kaden had opened his own coffee shop. In the coffee shop is Scarlett's and Kaden's hideout, behind a case of coffee beans in the basement is the secret layer.

Everything about Scarlett was the same except she had put her hair in a high half up-half down ponytail, her clothes were different as well.

She wore dark green skinny jeans and a maroon shirt with black short boots.

Kaden wore a black shirt long sleeve under a grey vest with skinny jeans and black dress shoes.

Scarlett and Kaden are civilians by day but by night they are the famous BlueJay and Sliver Canis.

They fought numerous of villains through out the years, but they can't seem to take down the one that started it all.

_Instella_

She is a mad scientist that creates monster to take down BlueJay and Sliver Canis.

She usually gives her victims a substance called 'Wickedness' that turns them into their spirt animal but they turn into rather large and strong animals that have more human features than anything.

The only way for Canis and Jay to transform them back into there human form is to give them a substance called Vigorous that levels out Wickedness.

Scarlett keeps one vial on her everywhere she goes. Kaden keeps one also. They are prepared for anything and with their Kwamis, Skii and Luna. Nothing bad can ever happen.

 

* * *

   
Scarlett looked over the city of Los Angeles as she stood on top of the US Bank Tower, it was the tallest building in Los Angeles. She heard the traffic below her with the sound of honking cars.

The city lights glowing, lighting up the night sky and then screaming.

She heard a woman screaming coming from the right of her. She looked and saw a faint orange glow coming from a couple miles away.

 A fire.

She opened her wings and flew to the fire. It was an apartment complex. The top three floors were on fire. Scarlett landed on the ground where the police had blocked off civilians from getting hurt from the building.

 "BlueJay!" An officer ran to her.

 "What caused the fire?" BlueJay asked

 "We have no idea, we believe it was another one of Instella's experiments." Another officer said.

From the crowd Scarlett heard a woman scream, "My baby is still in there!"

Scarlett looked at the woman, who was being comforted by another officer. BlueJay walked over to her, "Where's your baby?"

The lady was crying as she looked at BlueJay, "She on the fourth floor. In apartment 36."

Scarlett nodded her head and opened her wings, she flew upward. Scarlett examined the building for a second and then flew through a window.

She kicked down the door to apartment 36 and what was waiting behind the door was something she's never seen.

Carrying the baby was a large dark green monster. His back was to the door as Scarlett stood by it. The creature was very muscular and sweaty.

The creature looked over his shoulder to revile his face, his ears were large and pointy. He had large fangs coming from the bottom of his mouth. His nose was smushed to his face. His eyes were red and beady. He had a small patch of black hair on the top of his head.

BlueJay grabbed her fan, "Give me the baby!" She yelled over the fire and debris that fell.

The creature yelled loudly, warning BlueJay

 "If that's how you want to play then so be it," BlueJay flung her wind at him which caused him go flying back into a wall. He held the baby tight and close to him.

Scarlett didn't want to hurt the innocent child, but there was no other way for her to get to him.

The creature roared again, but this time he charged at Scarlett, which is what she wanted.

As he ran to her, Scarlett jumped up at the last second and flipped over him, but as she flipped she grabbed the baby out from the creatures hands.

She hugged the crying baby close to her. The heat in the building was unbearable, Scarlett knew she had to get the baby out of the building as soon as possible. She ran to the window and smashed through it with her back and covered the baby with her wings to protect it from broken glass.

She opened her wings and carried the baby to the mother.

And then a bang, Scarlett turned around to see that the creature walked out of the building looking directly at her. His large hands were clenched into a fist and his eyes were narrow.

Scarlett loaded her fan with the vial. The liquid filled the creases of the fan.

She had tweaked her fan to where she could fire out darts filled with Vigorous.

She opened her wings and held her fan to the side of her.

  _Kaden I kinda need you right now.._

She flew up slightly, the police officers and fire department were all behind there cars and trucks. The police held out there guns towards the creature.

"Don't shoot!" BluJay yelled.

The creature then roared a hideous roar and ran on all fours towards Scarlett.

And then from out of no where, a large wolf had slammed itself into the creature.

 Kaden, he used his power.

The creature fell to his back and was confused. It shook its head as if he was trying to stop his vision from being blurry.

A couple yards away the grey wolf stood all on its four legs, Scarlett was flying to the side of Kaden.

The creature stood up but it proceeded to fall back down. On its left arm was a dart that had punctured its skin.

Vigorous filled it's veins.

Scarlett looked down at Kaden, who was still in wolf form, she saw the little smirk he had on his face. Kaden had put the dart in his mouth and as he smacked into the creature, he had pushed the cure into it.

The creature started to swell down, becoming more human by the second.

The human was male, he was an older male, about in his late twenties.

"What happened to me?." The guy said.

"You were a victim of Wickedness, but we saved you." BlueJay said proud.

"Thank you," the man said rubbing his shoulder, where the dart had been placed.

"That's what we're here for," Scarlett scratched behind Kaden's ear.

As they fought off the creature, the fire department had put out the fire.

Scarlett was being congratulated and cheered by the crowd when she saw it.

A little purple and black butterfly that looked oddly familiar.

She watched it fly over the crowd and into the sky. She couldn't get a grip on where she's seen it before and then it hit her.

_An Akuma?_

BlueJay opened her wings and followed the butterfly. She then noticed the butterfly flying to a building. Not just any building but the Griffith Observatory.

Scarlett followed it ever so slightly, she heard voices.

"I would like to thank you for coming." A woman voice came from on the other side of a door.

"You better not be wasting my time, I should be back in Paris." A mans voice, a familiar voice. "I've noticed your work and I think it's very sensational."

"Well thank you, Hawk Moth."

  _Hawk Moth?!_

"Well Instella, I couldn't turn down an offer."

  _INSTELLA?!_

"We will start in Los Angeles and capture BlueJay's and Sliver Canis's miraculous, I know you've had some problems with them yourself."

"Indeed. They took down my boss, which was a great thing really, I hated her."

"Then after that, we will go to Paris to take Ladybug's and Chat Noir's."

"Sounds like a plan. BlueJay and Sliver Canis won't have any way to purify my Akuma. Let's get started."

They bother laughed evilly as Scarlett's eyes grew wide.

She ran out of the Observatory and flew to her apartment. Kaden rested on the couch with Luna eating on beef jerky.

Scarlett flew through a open window and detransformed with a look on her face as if she saw a ghost. Kaden looked at her.

"What happened?" Kaden said standing up.

Skii perched on Scarlett's shoulder as he munched on sunflower seeds.

"Hawk Moth. He's here, in Los Angeles." Scarlett looked at Kaden and Luna. "We're going to need some help."


	2. Back in Paris

Back in Paris Marinette and Adrien are now in senior year. They changed as over the time has passed.

Hawk Moth hasn't sent an Akuma out for a long time, almost a year and a half. Of course that didn't stop Chat Noir from helping the police with burglaries and criminals. But Ladybug on the other hand had disappeared.

 Fire Fox and Queen Bee have been helping Chat Noir now that Ladybug is gone.

Marinette did a lot of growing up, her midnight black hair grew longer. She had braided it into a side braid, very thick and full.

Her wardrobe also changed, she wore a long brown jacket with a light pink dress under it. She also wore grey leggings and brown boots that matched her jacket.

Adrien grew taller and also got a hair cut, his hair was now in fact short but not to short. He wore a rusted orange long sleeve shirt that rolled up at his elbows, he wore a black shirt underneath and a He also wore skinny jeans and black shoes.

Everyone has changed drastically, but their personalities didn't.

Marinette was still the sweet and caring girl as Adrien was still the nice handsome boy.

* * *

  
 "Plagg, I really wish I knew who she was. I haven't seen her in such a long time," Adrien said in his room, his voice had gotten deeper, "Scarlett knows who she is, how come I can't?"

 "Maybe because you're oblivious," Plagg said as he ate a piece of cheese.

 "How am I oblivious?" Adrien paced around his room.

 "Dude, you are so caught up with Ladybug that you can't even see _her_."

 "What do you mean I can't even see her?" Adrien stopped pacing and looked at Plagg, from there Adrien figured out that Plagg knew who Ladybug was.

Plagg stopped eating and looked at his master, he had already said too much but there was no going back. "You see Ladybug everyday... Without the mask.."

Adrien looked at Plagg with confusion, he didn't understand why he couldn't piece a face with Ladybugs.

 "But that's all I'm saying, I already said too much." Plagg took another bite of cheese.

 "Plagg!" Adrien growned, "Its my birthday, all I want is to see Ladybug."

 "I know it's your birthday kid." Plagg said

  _Knock knock._

 "Come in," Adrien said as Plagg went and hid.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the ground. He heard heels tapping the floor at first he thought it was Natalie coming to tell him something about his father.

 "Happy birthday Adrien," a girls voice said.

Adrien looked up to see Scarlett standing, smiling at him. Adrien's eyes grew wide and a smile was put on his face.

 "Scarlett," He ran to her and hugged her as she hugged him back.

 "I'm sorry I didn't get you a birthday gift," Scarlett said pulling away from him.

 "No need, you being here is probably one of the best gifts I've had so far," he was still smiling, "Plagg, Scarlett's back!"

Plagg flew out from behind books on Adrien's shelf.

"Hello Plagg," Scarlett looked at Plagg and smiled.

"Hey Scarlett, is Skii with you?" Plagg crossed his arms.

"Well of course," Skii said as he flew out from Scarlett's purse.

 "It's nice to see you again Skii," Plagg said, but this time it wasn't rude at all. He meant it.

 "And you as well," Skii said as he perched on Scarlett's shoulder.  
  
After a moment of silence, Adrien looked at Scarlett. "What brings you to Paris? I know you wouldn't just show up for no reason."

 "Adrien, it's your birthday! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Scarlett said lying but of course Adrien didn't buy it. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Alright fine there is a reason but for now, let's celebrate your birthday, Okay?"

Adrien nodded and smiled.

 "How does it feel to be 18?" Scarlett asked.

 "No different from 17," Adrien laughed.

 

* * *

 

They started walking through the city of Paris.

 "So how's everything after I left?" Scarlett asked.

Adrien kicked pebbles at his feet, "Well, everything changed. Hawk Moth stopped sending out Akumas. I haven't seen Ladybug in almost two years. It's like they both disappeared. Nino and Ayla aren't together anymore, they're enemies now. Marinette is still the same but she avoids talking to me.. It was probably after what happened."

Adrien stopped in his tracks. Scarlett looked at him, "What happened?"

Adrien looked down at his feet, "I broke her heart. She confessed her love for me but I told her I loved someone else. She ran off crying and ever since then she hardly looks at me."

Scarlett stood in disappointment. She wished she could tell him. She knew he just lost his chance with Ladybug.

 "I haven't seen Ladybug ever since that day too." Adrien said looking up at Scarlett.

 "Adrien I'm so sorry.." Scarlett hugged Adrien slightly.

 "But anyways, how about you? How's life in Los Angeles?" Adrien wanted to change the subject.

 "Life is good, After Kaden graduated, I graduated early. We moved into a apartment together. And of course, we save the city from monsters."

 "That's good Scarlett," Adrien looked at her, "I'm glad life is going as planned."

 "Me too," Scarlett said.

They started walking again.

Scarlett didn't understand why Mari would stop being Ladybug just like that. It didn't quite fit in her head.

They ended up that the bakery and Scarlett looked at Adrien, "I'm going to go say hi to Marinette."

 "Okay, I'll be out here." Adrien sat down on a bench.

Scarlett walked in with the door dinging. Tom was behind the register.

 "Scarlett? Is that you?" Tom smiled

 "Indeed it is," Scarlett smiled back, "How is everything?"

 "Good, everything is going good." But his eyes told a different story.

 "Well that's grand." Scarlett played along.

 "Marinette is up in her room, just go on up there."

Scarlett nodded and walked up the stairs, she came to Marinette's front door and opened it.   
  
She walked in to see that her trap door was closed, it was never closed. Scarlett walked up the stairs and heard voices.

 "Ayla it just sucks, I still love him.." Marinette sounded as if she was crying.

 "I know, I know. He doesn't deserve my love but I just can't get over him." She was on the phone with Ayla. "No there's no need for you to come over, I don't want you to see me like this."

Scarlett waited.

 "It's not just him.. I miss my mom.."

Scarlett knocked on the trap door. Silence grew for a minute.

 "Come in." Marinette said soft.

Scarlett opened the trap door and walked up. She saw Marinette leaning against the side of her bed as she looked out the window and she was off her phone.

 "Marinette?" Scarlett said.

Marinette looked over her shoulder in shock. "Scarlett?"

They looked at each other and Marinette started to break down even more. Scarlett walked over to her and hugged her.

 "I wished you'd never left," Marinette said through her cries.

 "Marinette what happened?.." Scarlett already knew the answer

 "Adrien.. I told him I loved him and.. he.. he.." Marinette stopped.

 "He turned you down.. I'm sorry Marinette," Scarlett hugged her closer.

 "Ever since then I haven't been myself. I haven't been Ladybug." Marinette looked at Scarlett, "I took off my Miraculous. I couldn't be someone I'm not, even if it means loosing someone close to me."

Scarlett looked at Marinette's ears, she was no longer wearing her earrings, which means, Tikki was no longer in the picture too.

 "I just want a normal life Scar." Marinette said, "That's all I want.."

Scarlett came to Paris to bring Ladybug and Chat Noir back to Los Angeles to save her city but now it's going to be more difficult than she thought. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I decided to do something a little different. Of course from what you can tell SCARLETT IS BACK!! its been Two years after she left Paris and she is now 19 years old and Kaden is 20. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this storyline because I know I do. :)


End file.
